Inuyasha: Two and a Half Demons
by LeonSyrus
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if Inuyasha had another brother? I personally think things would have been funnier, plus more action. Also what if this "brother" was out to get revenge on his brothers for something their father did...Inuyasha and Sesshomaru working together again? Yah right! T for some language...
1. Prologue

Leon here...

This is my first fanfic so...ah what the heck just give me your true honest

opinion...

* * *

**Prologue**

They were in the forest of soon to be Inuyasha.

"What is this all about Sutakira?"

"Hehehe..."

"What do you find so funny, my son?"

The Great Dog **Youkai** was staring intently at his firstborn son.

"You really wish to know why I am laughing? Fine then, I shall tell you...

You know how you intrusted Tetsussaiga to the **newborn** and

Tensaiga to Sesshomaru? That proves only one thing..."

He now knew what this was all about.

"Sounga...is...MINE!"

Sutakira charged his father, with his sword (Chi no Kiba), drawn and ready to kill.

InuTaicho was anticipating this and quickly countered his attacks.

"What is it you hope to achieve with power...? I cannot intrust Sounga to

one with a heart that longs for power to kill!"

"Who says that is why I need it! I feel left out...hahahaha!"

InuTaicho was looking at his son like he had finally lost it...

"I just need power!"

Sutakira started pushing him back! InuTaicho knew he had to do something fast when

he remembered a certain swordsmith's words...

Flashback

"If a time ever comes when your son, Sutakira becomes to strong to supress...given

your current injuries...you may want to use this."

Tessai pulled a small dagger out of his robe. It had Ancient Runes incarved in it.

"What is it...?"

"This here dagger is no ordinary dagger. It holds a seal that binds the soul that is

stabbed for approximately 1,000 years. It should at least bind that son of yours

until he can be stopped."

InuTaicho looked at the dagger, it had special engravings on it. They said, "Binder of

spirits".

End of flashback

"Caught in a daydream old man?! Ha! You should know better than to take

your mind off the battle, more than anyone!"

Sutakira then grazed InuTaicho's arm with the sword which opened up a wound from

the fight with Ryukotsusei.

"Nguh...!"

"Chi no Kiba likes your blood!"

InuTaicho was now angry! He kicked Sutakira into a tree and then threw the dagger.

The dagger impaled Sutakira to the tree!

"?!"

Sutakira opened his mouth but the only thing to come out was blood...

There was a moment of silence before InuTaicho turned his back to Sutakira...

He then spoke...

"Your lust for power is why I cannot give you Sounga..."

"...!"

InuTaicho had used the dagger to seal Sutakira away for 1,000 years. Sutakira's eyes were losing the light they once held...

* * *

**End of Prologue**

**So what did ya think of chapter one, does it hold potential?**

**I would like your opinions...the actual chapters will be longer...It will be a lot better when Inuyasha and the gang come into it...**

**-Leon**


	2. Chapter 1

It would seem the time for the first chapter has come...

Leon: Okay so this chapter is abo-

Inuyasha: Feh! When are WE gonna be in it?!

Miroku: I agree with Inuyasha...The people are reading this story for me! Give them what they came for!...

Leon + Inuyasha: ...

Miroku: What?! It's true...

Inuyasha: Dream on lecherous monk!

**Leon: Anyway...I do not own the characters (except Sutakira) or the anime Inuyasha... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Through the Bone Eater's Well**

About 700 years had past and Sutakira still was pinned to the tree...however...

Two children were wandering in the forest and spotted him...

Boy 1: Woah! Look at this! This guys got a knife goin' through his guts...

Both: COOL!

They were eyeing him up pretty closely when suddenly, his hand twitched...Both boys jumped back.

Boy 2: Did you see THAT?!

The first boy's eyes took up about half of his entire face now...

Boy 2: I'm guessing you did?...

Then Sutakira's whole arm moved...

The boys backed up...now BOTH wide eyed.

That is when Sutakira started waking up...

Sutakira: Nguh...!

He looked down and saw the dagger impaling him...then spotted the kids...who were shittin' bricks!

He then reached toward the dagger and was electricuted. After that his hair apparently looked funny cause the two kids started laughing. Sutakira then made another attempt to pull it out, this time however he held on during the electric shocks! He finally started pulling the dagger out...the two boys were gone by now if you hadn't figured that yet...

He finally withdrew the dagger...300 years early!

Sutakira just started laughing...but then realized something...how would he get revenge now?

He immediately changed his mood realizing that his father had won...

Sutakira: NO!

Sutakira was losing hope...he realized that a lot of time had passed, but he didn't realize that he got out of the seal early...even so, his old man wouldn't be around to where he could get revenge. He started to wander around the town of Tokyo and found a strange little shrine...

Sutakira: Could this possibly be the Bone Eater's well? No it isn't likely...there are many different well throughout Japan, and by now there are likely more...but...so close to the place I was sealed? It is a possibility I suppose...

He then started walking towards the well when an old man stopped him.

Old Man: And just what is your business here?!

Shocked by the fact that a human said that to him of all people...then he realized...he must look like a badly injured human and that's it...He didn't have dog ears like some Dog Youkai do...

Sutakira: My apologies (If that ain't a lie...) sir. It seems you run this shrine?

Old Man: As a matter of fact I do! Why are you here though?

Sutakira: I simply wanted to get a closer look at this well, Is it the Bone Eater's well?

Old Man: Ah! Interested in history are ya?!

Sutakira: You could say that...

Old Man: Well, we have been needing some help around here if you want to get a closer look at the well...are you interested?

This was working better than Sutakira had hoped for...All he would have to wait for now is the well to come back into commission...He must wait on the chosen to go through the well...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Inuyasha: ...You show the old man but not me?! Retard...

Leon: ...Kagome...your husband's mouth is gonna get him into a lot of trouble...

Kagome: Inuyasha!...

Inuyasha: Eh...!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: Ah! *Pounded into the ground*

Leon: Ahh...music to my ears...I'm just glad I don't have one of those things 'round my neck...

* * *

**Anyway...What do ya think so far...It's almost to where Inuyasha and them will be in it so don't worry...**

**-Leon**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well How do ya like it so far?**

**Leon: Get ready for this chapter because-**

**Kagome: I'm in it! Yay! **

**Inuyasha: ...**

**Leon: What's wrong**

**Inuyasha: I hate your guts...**

**Leon: Hey, you are in this chapter!**

**Inuyasha: Feh! More like MENTIONED!**

**Leon: Well, hey just think of it this way, save the best for last.**

**Inuyasha: I HATE being last, oh, so that way...Sesshomaru is BETTER than ME! *Withdraws Tetsussaiga***

**Leon: *Grabs large Masamune* Bring it doggy!**

**Kagome: Leon does not own the characters from Inuyasha or the show...**

* * *

**The Well becomes active**

About 15 or so years later...

Sutakira had come over once more to check on the well but as he got there...he noticed Kagome, the granddaughter of the man he had been talking to those years ago, wandering inside the shed the well was in...

Kagome then jumped in the well!

Sutakira then ran over there to see if she was alright and when he looked in the well...

A grin appeared on his face...

Sutakira: Active huh? But for how long has it been this way...?

He then jumped in the well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was on her way to see Inuyasha and the gang again...

Kagome: Inuyasha!

She went to where everyone was staying, in Kaede's village, and found everyone but Inuyasha...

Miroku; Oh hello Kagome...Welcome back.

Sango: Welcome back Kagome

Kagome: Hi guys, have you seen Inuyasha

Miroku: He said he was looking for Sesshomaru for some reason...

Sango: He seemed quite mad...

Kagome thought to herself, 'Inuyasha...'

Shippo: I think he went to ask Sesshomaru about something...

'Ask?! He can't be ten feet away from Sesshomaru without being in attack mode...!' Kagome thought...

* * *

Sutakira was leaving the well to find that he was back in the feudel era...

Sutakira: Now then, I must find Tetsussiaga and Tenseiga...surely they shall lead me to Sounga...

Sutakira was back home...ready to seek out his revenge!

* * *

Inuyasha's ears had perked up and right away he started sniffing...he did not like what he was smelling...

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Slightly shorter chapter but Inu and Sesshy are almost in it...get ready...**

**Inuyasha: Don't you people agree with me...he shorted me...**

**Leon: Your attitude is why I shorted you...**


	4. Chapter 3

**(note, this part takes place after they had defeated Sounga in the movie "Swords of an honorable ruler"...Poor Sutakira doesn't know though...)**

**Leon: Welcome back ev-**

**Inuyasha: You brought HIM! ! !**

**Sesshomaru: ...**

**Leon: Yes, and?**

**Inuyasha: He already has gotten more time in the story than I have!**

**Sesshomaru: *smirks***

**Leon: Oh I don't own this stuff...except Sutakira.**

**Inuyasha: *O_O* You really shouldn't smile, It doesn't suit you...**

**Sesshomaru: Silence...**

* * *

**Resonate**

Sesshomaru's tenseiga started acting up...

Sesshomaru: What is it tensiega?

He then sensed the presence of someone he had not seen in hundreds of years...

Sesshomaru then smiled...someone he could hope to be stronger than had returned...

Jaken noticed this and was frightened because when Sesshomaru smiles...something good will surely not come of it. Sesshomaru immediately started to wander off in that direction.

Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama where are you going? Sesshomaru-sama!

He had to turn Ah-Un around and then he started following Sesshomaru.

* * *

Elsewhere, Inuyasha's Tetsussiaga was also reacting...He then ran off sensing a threat.

* * *

Sutakira's Chi no Kiba (blood fang) was reacting as well...

Sutakira: It would seem they are coming to me...hehe...

Things were working out perfectly for Sutakira, now, all he would have to do is wait for them to arrive and kill them...

* * *

Kagome was riding her bicycle in search of Inuyasha but ended up running into Sesshomaru and them...

Kagome: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru just kept walking thinking, 'Perhaps if I ignore her, she will go away...'

Kagome: Sesshomaru! !

Sesshomaru's plan wasn't working...He then turned around...

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagome: Have you seen Inuyasha?!

Jaken answered for him...

Jaken: No we haven't seen Dog for brains! And if we did, why would we tell you?!

Kagome then noticed that tenseiga was reacting to something...She figured that it must be Inuyasha!

So she decided to follow them in hopes that Sesshomaru would lead her to him.

* * *

Sutakira was losing patience...they should be here by now!

Inuyasha jumped from behind the bushes to see Sutakira sitting there...

He then noticed that Sutakira's sword was also resonating...

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Leon: Well what do ya think so far Sesshomaru...**

**Sesshomaru: I am okay with it as long as Inuyasha is suffering...**

**They both look at Inuyasha in a corner sulking...**

**Inuyasha: I hate you both...**

**Leon: Please give me your thoughts! *Smiles***


End file.
